Secrets
by Resilure
Summary: Payson Laocoon has no idea the things her father has held from her. The fact that her mother is a goddess, the fact that his father is a titan.  These things are all good to know when you are forced to go to camp Half-blood.  Summary sucks* RATED M!
1. Prologue

**Hello! So this is my second story, my first really didnt go all that well. But I shall never give up and all that geeky nerd stuff haha. Anyway I read the PJO books a long time ago and really fell in love. Because I havent read them in so long I am sorry if some of the stuff is not right, but none the less here it is. Hope you enjoy the Prologue. Also reveiw please or I will not update  
>(only half kidding when I say that) anyway enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadley I really wish I did but I dont have a brilliant mind like Rick Riordan:( Oh well I do own Payson for now haha:D**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I could see my breath in the icy air. It was early morning and it had just begun to snow. Ugh I hated winter, to cold and dark for me. My large alias pack dug into my shoulders making me wince when I tried to move them. I couldn't believe my dad had just told me dropped me off four miles away from a "summer camp" as he called it. What kind of father sends his child alone to find a camp. I was still pretty pissed at him for sending me here in the first place. I mean, I know I can be a problem with my dyslexia and ADHD, but stupid skank Taylor did not have to get into it either. "Maybe you will learn something about yourself." He had said innocently as he practically chucked me out of the car. I wasn't going to learn anything from this stupid camp that I didn't already know. Ugh!

I could see the sun was rising from behind the trees. Great I had been wondering lost for five hours now.

" Do you need help with something?" I turned around to see a tall, muscular boy standing behind me.

" Uhhh… yeah I think, I am looking for a summer camp. I know sounds weird right?" I shifted my bag again wincing slightly.

" Here let me that." He came over to me, I started to object until I saw the blood from my shoulders. Apparently the straps had been digging into my shoulders, no wonder it hurt so damn bad. " Those look pretty bad, here I will show you the way to camp Half-blood."

" Um thanks." I said as I fell into step beside him realizing I was going the completely wrong way.

" So how did you come to be here?" We had walked along in silence for some time but apparently unlike me he did not like silence.

" My dad wanted to be rid of me for summer, practically threw me out of our car in the middle of nowhere and told me to hike to camp. Said to _lean something about myself_, whatever the hell that means."

" I think I know exactly what he means." His dark gaze was on me. His eyes reminded me of death in a weird way.

" How you don't even know him?"

" Trust me when you get to camp you will understand too." We walked in silence, me contemplating what he had just said and him sneaking glances at me from the corner of his eyes.

" Oh by the way I am Nico D'Angelo." He smiled radiantly and I couldn't help but think he was rather hot and that maybe if there where more guys like him camp would be interesting at the least.

" Payson Laocoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is coming soon and I think I may have spelled Nico's name wrong so sorry dont get angry and flame me of you notice. Reveiw please for me to update! Thanks Dearies:)<strong>

**` Tess3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one Yay! So this is really long and I am incredbly proud that i could get this out haha. I really had no idea where this was going, but now I am back on track. Thank gods haha. Anyway thanks for the reviews and such please write more I really apriciate them so much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadley Rick Riodan does:'(**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Payson_

" This is camp half blood" Nico said. We had arrived at camp only moments ago. The camp was seriously beautiful. It seemed maybe I wouldn't hate camp as much as I had thought.

" So what cabin will I be staying in?" I looked around at all of them. Each of them was different and seemed to represent something in their own way. I found this extremely odd, especially because it seemed like I didn't want to stay in any of them.

" You can stay in my cabin if you want well until…" He trailed off.

" Wouldn't your cabin mates get angry?"

" I am the only one that stays there." I found this extremely weird.

" Well that's weird."

" You will find out soon enough." He said under his breath, just loud enough so I could still hear him.

" What the fuck do you mean by that!" I sent him a irritated glare. I had no interest in playing this game.

" You will find out." He met my gaze with an even angrier one. Seemed he really didn't want to play this game either. We stood in silence for awhile, a very awkward silence. " So you can come and put your stuff down if you want." Nico led me to his cabin. It was extremely gorgeous, in a very morbid way. It was all black and it shined in that weird way that made your insides crawl, but it was the only cabin that seemed to speak to me. Weird.

" Wow." I said as we walked in. It was huge.

" You like?" Nico sat down on a bed and pointed for me to throw my stuff on one of the others.

" Yeah it is seriously gorgeous."

" Really everyone thinks its so creepy and dirty looking." His dark gaze looked up at me again. He was seriously hott.

" I like it, I know this sounds really weird, but this cabin really speaks to me." I ran my fingers over all the walls and breathed in its deep scent, death. Weird again.

" Hmm." Was all he said.

" So whats this camp all about?" We had sat in silence for awhile.

" Well its for kids…" He trailed off again.

" No dip shit. What kids?" I said in a sarcastic voice, " wait don't tell me all the kids here have freaky diseases like dyslexia and ADHD?"

" Actually we all do."

" Ha for real?"

" Yep we all have dyslexia and ADHD." I just looked at him completely dumbfounded. I mean what are the chances that someone will find a camp full of hyperactive kids that cant read.

" Woah this camp is seriously fucked up." Nico gave me a disgusted glare. This statement really was supposed to stay in my head.

" Sorry I didn't mean it like that, Ugh"

" Hey its cool, I know it can be hard at first." He came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder and sent another dazzling smile my way.

" Hey… What the hell?" Another boy stood in the door. He had dark hair and very nice green, blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

" Oh Percy hey." Nico jumped up really fast making me chuckle. Seriously we weren't doing anything naughty. Jeez guys are seriously weird.

" Who is this, Nico?" Percy's gaze fell on me.

" This is Payson, found her wondering in the woods this morning."

" Hey Percy." I gave him a little wave and a smile.

" Hello Payson, have you seen Chiron yet?"

" No she hasn't." Nico said really quickly. I gave him an angry glare. I really hate it when people answer for me.

" Payson come with me." Percy said glaring at Nico.

" So what the hell is up with this camp?" I said after an unbearable two minutes of walking.

" it's a camp for Demi-gods." Percy said.

" Wait what is a demi-god?"

" You know the Greek gods?"

" Well yeah I did go to school, you know." I said sarcastically.

" Well they have children with mortals and that is what we are."

" Wait you mean the gods are real?" I gave him one of my world famous your full of shit looks.

" Yes they are, you see I am the son of Poseidon and Nico is the son of Hades. Which means you have a god for a parent." He turned around to look at me, probably to make sure I didn't die or pass at or something.

" My mom." I said softly realizing maybe he was right. It all made sense. The fact my dad never talked about her and the fact that he had taken all the pictures of her down.

" Do you know who your mother is?"

" No, my dad never said anything about her, I never even saw her. I don't think." My mind was rampaging, making all the connections possible.

" Well this is why you must see Chiron." He hurried away. I followed closely behind becoming really excited at the idea of finally finding out who my mom is.

" Chiron, I need you help." Percy yelled knocking on the door of a building he called, The Big House.

" Yes Percy" I took one look at Chiron and a it almost fainted. He was half human and half horse. A centaur. I though those only existed In Harry Potter.

" This is Payson. " Chiron took a long look at me. It was kinda uncomfortable.

" She is indeed a demi-god." He kept looking at me. Ugh I hate when people stare at me.

" Can you please stop staring at me Chiron."

" Oh I am sorry Payson, I was simple trying to figure you out, in a way."

" Well it is really uncomfortable."

" I cant figure out which Goddess is your mother so I guess you can go stay in Hermes for now." He gave me a kind smile.

" Actually can I stay in Hades, I have already met Nico." The look that passed between Chiron and Percy gave me the creeps. Seriously this camp kept getting weirder and weirder.

" For now you may." Chiron said still staring at Percy. What the hell could he read minds or something.

" I will take you back." Percy said motioning for me to follow. I walked behind him saying bye to Chiron on the way out.

_Nico_

Nico laid on his bed thinking about Payson. He really should have told her about all the demi-god shit, maybe Percy wouldn't be so pissed, but somehow he thought it wasn't his place to say anything. Ugh the gods made everything so difficult.

" I see you are cursing the gods again son." Nico looked up to see his father, Hades, the god of the underworld.

" Don't you know how to knock?"

" I shouldn't have to, this is my cabin remember." Hades smirked at Nico.

" What the hell do you want?" Nico said facing him, making sure he gave him a nasty glare.

" Can I not just say hello to my son every now and then?" Hades voice was sweet and innocent.

" No, what do you want father."

" That girl…"

" He name is Payson" Nico said in a tight voice.

" Payson," Hades smiled haughtily at him, " is the daughter of a very uncommon but powerful goddess. Plus her father is the demi-god son of a titan. Meaning she is extremely dangerous."

" And what is her being dangerous mean?" Nico said.

" Keep an eye on her wont you?"

" Whatever." Nico said. He really hated doing his father's dirty work.

" Nico?" Payson stood at the door with a look of complete shock on her face.

" Ahh what a lovely young lady you are." Hades smiled slyly at her. Nico was completely disgusted.

" Get away from her." His voice was low and menacing.

" Son remember what I said." With tat Hades was gone in a shadow.

" Was that Hades?" Payson said coming over to sit beside Nico.

" Yeah." He looked down. He really had hoped that maybe she wouldn't have to meet Hades, but of course the Gods never cared what he wanted.

" He is…"

" Atrocious" Nico finished for her.

" Yeah that sounds about right." She laughed. Nico laughed to. She really had gorgeous laugh. Come to think of it she had a gorgeous everything. He couldn't help but think she was incredible. She had thick, straight brown hair and very big purple eyes, completely unusual, he thought. He then remembered Hades saying about her mother and father. Gods did she have to be the spawn of a titan, even if it was distantly she would have an incredibly hard time gaining trust around here, especially since the last Titan war. Nico looked up at the ceiling and silently prayed to the gods, hoping maybe for once they would listen.

* * *

><p><strong>So 10 Years is a great band! Just saying but anyway hope you liked please review and such. Watch out for chapter tow coming soon!<strong>

**- Tess**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two finally! Sorry about that, some major writers jumble. Anyway we find out all about Payson's family yay! Oh and sorry if Hades point of veiw sucks. Anyway enjoy, review, yadyada!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own PJO, just Payson.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Payson_

It was nearly the end of June, meaning I had been a camp and attuned to the life of a demi-god for about a month. The ins and outs of demi-god life were relatively easy. Eat, sleep, and train. It was actually pretty tiring. I sighed deeply, thinking about how different life is now then it was a month ago, so much more complicated. Somehow I liked it better though.

The door to Nico's cabin, which I was still staying in, was slightly ajar. Hmmm weird. I crept up quietly, something I learned about being a demi-god, things like an open door or a nail wrong on a wall can mean something totally fucked up can pop out and eat you at any moment. Of course I wouldn't have to worry so much if Nico wasn't out visiting Hades in the underworld. Eesh, who would want to visit Hades?

" Hey Pay!" Nico jumped from behind the door, making me scream and fall. Thanks gods he was there to catch me.

" What the hell Nico, you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at him. He gave me a corky grin and hugged me tightly.

" I missed you too Pay"

" I never said I didn't miss you, I was just saying I would love it if you and your royal deathness would not almost give me a heart attack."

" Whatever you say, but I have to say I wouldn't mind the sight of you in the underworld" He winked at me before grabbing the stuff I had dropped and running into the cabin.

" Hey bring that back!" I yelled as I ran and tackled him to the ground. "I think I win." This time I winked at him.

_Nico_

" Maybe this time, but you just wait." Nico said. Payson smiled at him. He was all to aware of the fact that she was on top of him on the floor and they where very close.

" So how was the underworld" Payson slowly let him up.

" Same old same old. Lots of dead people." She laughed at him. Gods her laugh was so gorgeous. Nico couldn't believe she had been in his life a month and he was falling for her, hard.

" Sounds incredibly gross."

" You could say that again" He flashed her a smile. He really had missed her, not just because he thought he might be in love, but she was a great friend too.

" Hey Nico." Percy knocked lightly on the door.

" Percy, what's up?" Nico let him in.

" Nothing much just wanted to know if you and Payson wanted to come and hang at the lake with me, Annabeth, and a couple other friends?"

" Sounds awesome," Payson answered looking over at me with a sly look, " How about it Nico?"

" Sure we will be there."

" Great I will go tell Annabeth. See ya guys." Percy walked out with Payson and Nico mumbling goodbyes.

" So how are things here?" Nico asked after what seemed like an extremely long pause.

" Pretty good I guess."

" Did you get claimed yet?" He saw her wince and immediately regretted it.

" No." Her voice was flat and expressionless.

" Look I am sorry. You will find out soon, promise."

" You can't promise me anything."

" I am sorry." was all he could think to say. Nico hated that he was hurting her by not telling her what his trip was actually for. He hated that his father's " dirty work" involved her life and was hurting her so bad.

" Well I have to get over it and party hard tonight." With that she got up and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later Nico heard the water running. Gods did his father have to make everything difficult, did all the gods have to make his life hell all the time.

_Hades_

" Zeus, brother, we have a problem?" Hades stood before his brother in Olympus. Nico had left the underworld not five minutes ago, handling his little problem.

" What kind of problem?" Zeus gave Hades a skeptically look, no doubt thinking he was full of shit. Hades didn't blame him, if he was Zeus he would think so too.

" Nike's child is at Camp Half-blood."

" And this is a problem why?"

" The child is part titan," Hades saw many expressions come across Zeus's face, not one of them good.

" Who?"

" Erebus."

" How dare Nike do this!" Zeus roared so loud Hades felt the whole palace shake.

" Her father is Erebus's only son."

" Hermes!" The messenger god appeared almost instantaneously.

" Yes Zeus?" Hermes usual nark remarks where abnormally silent. Hades didn't blame him. Zeus was pissed and the first person to anger him more was getting a lightning bolt to the ass.

" Find Nike!" With that Hermes was gone without even a second glance.

" My son, Nico is keeping an eye on her at camp."

" Ahhh speaking of Nico." Aphrodite walked in, completely ignoring the fact it was a closed meeting. It took everything in him not to send her straight to hell, literally. " I feel he is in love."

" Aphrodite, this is a closed meeting." Zeus's voice was tight. Hades smiled, maybe he could convince him yet.

" I am truly sorry. I just felt Hades would like to know who his son is falling for."

" Who?"

" Payson Laocoon." Hades felt his mouth drop open.

" It's her."

" Hmmm. So you both know she is the spawn of a titan. Good I didn't want to be the one to drop the bad news." Aphrodite smiled, flipped her hair, and walked out of the room another word.

" Nike must be found."

_Payson_

The water was warm and felt great on my body. I knew I shouldn't have been so mean to Nico, but he didn't know how hard it was to be the only one who had no idea. Plus it seemed everyone knew more about me then i did and that pissed me off. I sighed, then turned off the water. I grabbed one of the towels and quickly dried off. Nico would be yelling any minute that he needed the bathroom.

" Hey I'm done if you want the bathroom." I said walking out in my towel.

" Thanks." He blew past me and slammed the door behind him. Great he was pissed too. This was going to be a great night. Within thirty minutes we where ready to go.

" Ok so are you going to ignore me forever?"

" I am sorry, its just I haven't been completely honest and seeing you all torn up makes what I am doing worse." Nico looked like he was about to be sick.

" Well what is it?" He gave me a sad look.

" I can't tell you. Hades will kill me."

" You can't just drop a bomb like that and no tell me." I had stopped and was standing in front of him.

" Just… I will tell you after the party. I just want to have fun on my first night back."

" Fine then, let's have fun." I said grabbing his hand and leading him the rest of the way to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico is falling hard, but is Payson? Find out in Chapter three. Also Payson meets her mom! Reveiw please:) <strong>

**- Tess**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is so not what I wanted it to be, but oh well its here. Anyway I realize that Nike and Erebus may be diffrent then I say they are but it is my fanfiction so I can say what I want. So please review and Enjoy Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own PJO:(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Payson_

Nico and I sat beside Percy and Annabeth around the fire. It was rather romantic considering Percy and Annabeth where sucking face beside us. Ugh, PDA is so gross!

" Hey you want to go for a walk?" Nico said noticing my complete look of disgust.

" Uh yeah, it will give us a chance to talk." He grabbed my hand and led me further into the woods. I have to say the woods is quiet scary in the dark. I kept thinking something so totally fucked up was going to jump out and eat our faces.

" Hey calm down, its just a little darkness." Nico said the word darkness in a way that made my skin crawl. Really he just loved antagonizing me.

" I am fine, but we aren't. What the hell is going on?" I was standing in front of him spearing him with my eyes.

" It's about your parents."

" What about them, and why is it yours our Hades's business?"

" Look when you find out who your mom is everything will make sense." His dark gaze looked past me.

" Hello son of Hades." I turned to see a younger man standing behind me and Nico. Immediately I drew my dagger, realizing that Nico hadn't yet.

" What the hell do you want Erebus?" Nico was now standing protectively in front of me, still not drawing his sword. What the hell?

" I have come to see Payson, of course." The mans purple gaze fell on me. I caught my breath, I saw my own eyes gazing back at me.

" You have no right to even look at her, titan." Nico spat the words at him.

" Nico stop!"

" Payson don't do this Erebus is dangerous."

" Nico, stop trying to protect me-"

" Yes son let the lady speak for herself."

" You Erebus _never_ interrupt me again." I gave him a death glare. I didn't care if he was a damn all mighty titan or a freaking mouse no one interrupted me!

" You are so much like your mother Payson, in more ways then not."

" Who are you and what do you want?" I was standing behind Nico still, feeling very much secure behind his built frame.

" You are my granddaughter, your father is my only son."

" What?"

" It is true, how do you think your father brought you here. He knew all about Camp Half-blood. When he was about your age I sent him here, to protect him from the war. He was my only son, I don't think I could live with myself if he had been hurt." The titans eyes where sad. I could feel that he was telling the truth. My heart hurt for him, just a father trying to protect his son.

" You really are trying to feed her that line of shit!" Nico cut in with an icy voice.

" Nico stop!" I yelled I so did not want to listen to this titan god fued shit!

" I will tell you the rest, if you will just come with me." Erebus held out his hand to me.

" Erebus, you will never touch my daughter!" A powerful voice boomed from behind us.

" Nike, looking good as always." Erebus bowed his head respectfully.

" Cut the chatter Erebus. Get the hell away from my Daughter!"

" You know I always do as you wish Nike" Erebus bowed then in a dark flash was gone. We stood in compete silence. I took in the sight before me. A women with giant white wings, long brown hair, and beautiful blue, airy eyes stood tall in front of me and Nico.

" Daughter, I have waited so long to see you." I saw sparkling tears form in her eyes.

" So you're my mom?" I was backing away slowly.

" Yes."

" Get the hell out of here! I want nothing to do with you! You left me and dad alone and never bothered to claim me when I finally came to Camp Half-blood." I glared at her with purple daggers.

" I tried-"

" Cut the shit, I have heard it all before." I felt tears fall from my eyes. I had wanted to know my mother so much, but the hate and abandonment I felt got in the wa of all that.

" Payson I wanted to be there I really did, I just couldn't."

" Well I don't want to here it." I grabbed Nico's hand and walked away. I felt his hand squeeze mine. I squeezed back smiling into his dark gaze.

" I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." We where standing outside his cabin.

" It's ok. Just look on the Brightside, you can have your cabin back now."

" What if I don't want you to go?" His face was inches from mine.

" Well I have kinda taken over you whole cabin."

" I don't really mind, I mean I miss having the guys over an d some girls every now and then but I like having you around."

" Maybe you like having me around, but I would like to have my own cabin, even though I am pissed at my mom." He laughed at me, leaning down every so slightly. Our lips collided. I felt his hands go to my hips and my hands around his neck.

" Oh my gods." I said breaking away.

" What?"

" I cant do this, I am so sorry, Nico." I turned away.

" Payson-"

" Please Nico I just want to be alone."

_Nico_

Nico watched as the girl he liked, possibly loved, walked away from him. He still felt her lips against his, her body pressed close to him. Gods, he wanted nothing more then to run after her, but he felt like she would reject him again. Falling on to his bed he fell into a fitful of sleep, waiting for Payson to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it sucks, but chapter four will be here soon and way better promise. Reviews Please!<strong>

**-Tess**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! sorry it is kinda short. I really wanted to make this about Payson and Nike's feeling towards eachother and of course Payson finds out what her powers are and claimed! Yay anyway hang in there i know its short and kinda boring. Anyway I want to make a special shout out to dark queen of awesomeness:) you are are very faithful reader and commenter! Thanks so much:D Review and all lovely jazz please!**

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO :'( Oh well I still own payson!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Payson_

I learned at a young age, no matter what you do never ever get close to someone. Never let them breach the barriers. As long as I have lived anyone who has broke my heart. My mother was at the top of the list. Although I had never been close to her, I let myself be vulnerable for years because of her. In this many others broke the barrier, shattering me to pieces. I thought coming to Camp Half-blood would be a new start, no heartbreak, no close encounters, just pure getting to know myself. That was before Nico. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, the cool wetness made me feel slightly better, like I deserved this terrible punishment. I wanted to be with Nico, but the barriers where being pressed to hard especially after the lovely family reunion.

I wondered aimless through the woods, probably not my greatest idea. It was dark. I felt the darkness as if it was being absorbed into me, it seriously felt great. The feeling was strength, independence, and power. The darkness filled me until the ecstasy of it made me gasp.

" I see you have found your true power, my darling." Erebus, my grandfather, stood before me. Purple eyes gazing fondly at me.

" What the hell do you mean _true power_" I met his gaze with my own purple daggers.

" You are the granddaughter of the titan of darkness. I have passed it too you"

" Really that's pretty cool." I stared at my arms, the where warm and darkness wisped over and through them.

" It is a great power to wield, Payson, use it wisely."

" How can you say that, you are a titan." I spat at him.

" I am but child I don't want the same for you." With that he was gone in a flash.

" Seriously, fuck you Erebus!" I yelled into the darkness, hoping wherever the hell he was he heard me. How dare he tell me what to do, he was just as bad as my mother. Feeling over whelmed I ran deeper into the forest.

_Nike_

She flew with the majestic grace of a winged victory, yet her wing strokes where filled with sorrow and sadness. Because of the gods damn punishment her daughter hated her. Her only daughter wanted nothing to do with her. Honestly she didn't blame her. Suddenly Nike felt rage build in her soul.

" Nike you are needed by Zeus." Hermes cut into her thoughts in only Hermes's own rude way.

" I will be there."

" Nike do you realize the impact of your daughter being at camp?" Zeus addressed Nike in the big council room.

" I don't see how, as she is a demi-god the same as the rest."

" But she is spawn of a titan!" Hades spat from the corner. Nike shot him an icy look. He was only pissed because Payson rejected Nico, gods was everyone immature?

" Aren't we all." Everyone I the room shut up. " That's what I thought." Nike was not going down without a fight or without her daughter.

_Payson_

The next morning I woke with the sun streaming into the cabin. Ugh I had no idea how I had gotten there or even when. Suddenly I felt like I was hung over. I didn't remember drinking last night…

" Nico?" The silence that followed was deafening. Everything came flowing back. Shit! I had to get to the pavilion. Rushing around I slipped into some shorts and a green Camp Half-blood t-shirt.

When I got to the pavilion mostly everyone was there.

" Hey Pay what happened last night?" Percy joined me.

" Just some family…"

" Whoa!" Percy was looking above me where and emblem shined above me. It was a pair of pure white wings flowing in wispy wind. Suddenly the wings changed to pure black and where flapping in dark wisps.

" Holy shit!" I said as everyone stared at me wide eyed.

" Whose mark is that?" Percy said.

" Nike and Erebus." I said simply. The whole pavilion seemed to explode at once.

" Payson! Come with me." Chiron was grabbing ahold of me trying to get me out of the riot.

" Why are they freaking?"

" They know Erebus is a titan and your mark turned dark. It scares them." Chiron was leading me quickly to the big house.

" What is going to happen?"

" You are going to Olympus, they have requested your presence." My jaw dropped. What the hell did the gods want with me?

" Am I going by myself?" I asked completely and utterly ready to shit myself.

" No, Nico is going with you."

" Oh gods" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five soon! hmmm... what will the gods have to say to Payson and what will go down between her and Nico? Find out soon!<strong>

**Review!**

**-Tess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five ah yeah! Thanks for all the great reveiws everyone:) LAla normally author note that no one reads! Please reveiw and such!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO, but I do own this laptop. Damnit scratch that It is my sisters, oh well haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Payson_

The ride up to Olympus had to be the most awkward ride of my life. About five minutes after I was escorted from the pavilion I, along with Nico, where shoved into a chariot. Nico and I barley spoke, he didn't seem mad just more or less upset. Although he didn't object when I wrapped my arms around his waist. Maybe because he felt really uncomfortable in the air, I didn't blame him, being the son of the god of the underworld and all. I on the other hand loved the sensation of the breeze flying into me, I wished so bad I had beautiful wings like my mother.

" We are almost there." Nico said to me in a very professional voice making me want to slap him right of the chariot and straight to hell literally.

" Thanks."

" You know it will be ok. They probably won't punish you."

" I guess." We rode the rest of the way in silence. I guess I couldn't ask for any more then I got, I was just glad I got something.

" Payson Laocoon, Nico D' Angelo, the gods would like to see you now." Hermes, the messenger god, stood waiting for us. He quickly ushered us into a huge ass room in which all twelve Olympians sat in their thrones. In the middle of the room my mother stood gracefully, almost sadly. She turned and smiled at me. I sent her a very small smile back.

" Payson Laocoon." Zeus called to me. I walked to him and with a little encouragement from my mother I bowed respectfully to him.

" Your identity has been unveiled to everyone at Camp Half-blood. Do you know what that means?" Zeus directly addressed me.

" No not exactly. I mean I know that my father is like the son of Erebus and he is some bad shit, so I have heard, but can you really judge me because of that. You can't pick your family, you of all people should know that." I saw many emotions play across Zeus's face. I seriously thought he was going to strike me with one of his big lightning bolts.

" All this may be true, Payson-"

" It is, so why the hell am I getting grilled by a bunch of oversized gods?"

" Because you have titan blood." Zeus exploded on me, making me flinch a little.

" You, Hades, and Poseidon, have titan blood technically speaking." I said.

" Well yes-"

" We are gods we don't have to answer to a child." Hades said menacingly.

" I don't have to answer to you either. I don't know about titans but I am sure I will hat them."

" You don't know that." Hades said.

" Actually I do. I met Erebus and he does not seem to be a pleasant person, not that gods are either, but the powers I have inherited from him are seriously scary and fucked up. I have a feeling things would be really bad if I used them for bad things."

" Child, we don't want to take chances, you are to powerful." Hera spoke up from her position beside Zeus.

" Well first of all my name is not Child, it is Payson and second why cant you take chances, I mean you are the all mighty gods. I am sure you don't want people to think you are to scared to take a chance every now and then." I said. I saw all of the gods actually contemplate what I was saying, all except Hades, who looked like he wanted me sent to hell right now.

" I think we should listen. Payson has a lot of wisdom in her _many_ words." Athena smiled fondly down at me. I remembered that her and my mother where really close.

" What do you know Athena?" Poseidon remarked snidely. Athena sent him a killer look but otherwise ignored his comment.

" Payson Laocoon, I think we can all agree that as of right now you are not a threat, but beware you will be watched _very _closely. A cabin for the children of Nike shall be built within the next week, until then continue staying in the Hades cabin as you have." Zeus looked down on me with his stormy blue eyes.

" Thanks you so much." I bowed respectfully.

" You are dismissed. Nico will escort you back to Camp Half-blood." Zeus dismissed me with out even a shake of his head.

_Zeus_

Payson Laocoon had to be the must unrespectful child ever. He hated every bone in his body for letting her go back, with her vulgar language and _wisdom_ as Athena called it. Zeus made a promise to himself as he watched her leave with the son of Hades, he would get her to slip up, to show her true colors, then no one could deny who she really is.

_Nico_

He helped Payson into the chariot after her trial. He was surprised she wasn't dead after the way she talked to Zeus and Hades.

" Nico can we talk?" She said to him when they had departed into the air.

" Sure." He knew exactly what they where going to talk about.

" Will they punish my mother again?"

" I don't know." The question caught him off guard. He didn't think Payson would ever forgive her mother.

" Oh." They rode in silence. Her hands rested around his waist, making his mind wonder to the kiss they had shared and all the feelings he had tried to stamp down started to stirred again.

" Pay, I'm sorry about the kiss." He whispered to her. He wished he could see the expressions on her face as she was silent for a long time.

" I should be saying sorry. I just was so over whelmed with everything you know."

" Yeah I know."

" Can we be friends again?"

" Of course!"

" Great!" Nico could hear the smile in her voice. He had wanted her to say she wanted him to, but just hearing her happiness made him feel selfish or even thinking it. He smiled. Oh gods this girl was going to be the death of him for sure.

_Payson_

Nico and I finally landed back at Camp Half-blood. It was late so everyone was at their cabins. I followed Nico to his.

" Oh my gods Pay, are you ok?" Annabeth pretty much pummeled me as soon as we where in the door.

" Yeah I am fine. I passed judgment, but not without a your being watched carefully from Zeus ha."

" Well I am so glad you are back in one piece!" She hugged me squeezing really hard again.

" Annabeth I think you need to let her breath or she wont be in one piece." Percy chimed from behind her. I smiled at him and he gave me a swift hug. " Glad your in one piece to Pay. Dad told me that you where one hell of a mouth haha."

" Yeah well they wouldn't listen unless I did." I smiled slyly at them and they all burst out laughing.

" Sure they wouldn't, you just wanted to see if Zeus would get out his giant bolt." Nico said.

" Yeah don't think I want to see that perv" I slapped him lightly in the arm. He feigned hurt, rather badly.

" Hey I can't help it."

" I am sure you can't"

Percy and Annabeth stayed only a little longer, but left saying they had something to do. God knows what, Ekkk! I was seriously uber tired.

" Night Pay."

" Night Nico." I said as I turned the lights off, leaving us in the comforting arms of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Nico and Payson making amends! Chpapter six soon:) Reviews are required!<strong>

**- Tessa**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry it has been such a long time! I have been so busy with competiton and everything else, but here is chapter 6. It is rather short considering I had no idea what to write but her it is. So reveiw and such please and hope you enjoy it:)**

**- Disclaimer: Nope I dont own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Payson_

The next month at camp went fast. Before I even knew it everyone was leaving to go home fore the school year. Each passing day I dreaded more and more. Just the though of going home and dealing with skank Taylor and my dad made me want to run into the forest and never come back.

" You know school will be a lot easier now." Nico told me as he helped me unpack my things from my new Nike cabin.

" Yeah I guess it will, but I am going to miss everyone." I threw some stuff in my suitcase and flopped on my bed, already tired of packing the immense amount of things that needed packed. It seemed like I was coming home with way more then I left with.

" Well you can come back on the weekends you know"

" Yeah I plan on doing that a lot actually." Nico's smile got uber big, he tried to hide it by throwing a bunch of stuff in a suitcase, but of course I saw it.

" Well I don't go to school so I will be back on the weekends too."

" Seriously, you don't go to school?" I asked in an astonished voice.

" Nope."

" Ass whole there are days I seriously hate you!" I sent him an evil glare, that only a child of darkness could muster.

" Hmmm… I don't think I am an ass whole." He threw a pile of clothes at me. I retaliated by jumping on him. We landed on the ground, somehow Nico ended up on top of me. I was way aware of the fact that I really wanted to kiss him.

" I think we should get back to packing, we still have to pack your cabin too."

_Nico_

Gods why did he have to be in love with such a difficult girl! Why couldn't he go back to being a playboy, sleeping with desperate Aphrodite girls, not feeling anything for anyone. It had to be the hardest thing he ever did to watch Payson pack all her things to leave camp, to leave him. He wouldn't be able to see those purple eyes every morning, her beautiful brown hair. He wouldn't be able to hear her vulgar language when they woke up to early or when someone pissed her off.

" Pay I am gong to seriously miss you." They where standing just inside the borders of camp. She was about to meet with her dad to go home.

" I am going to miss you too Nico." He enveloped her in a hug. They stood like that for awhile. She was the first o pull away.

" Now while I am gone stay put of trouble k?"

" I don't think we have to worry about me, miss piss off all the gods." Nico saw her eyes twinkle as she waved goodbye. It felt like within an instant she was gone.

_Payson_

It felt weird to be back with my dad. When he came to pick me up it was just him, no Taylor. Thanks gods!

" So how was camp?" He asked as soon as we where pretty far away.

" Really you are going to ask me that! You couldn't tell me about Mom and Erebus and how the gods treated people like me!" I screamed at him.

" Calm down, please. If I would have told you things would have been even worse. You don't even know what I went through at camp Payson!" He yelled back at me. I saw his eyes turn black which seriously scared me.

" Dad sorry but what the hell is going on with you?"

" You se Payson my father has not only passed his virus to me, but to you too. You must learn to control your anger or the darkness within you will consume everyone around you"

" Seriously?"

" Yes this is why I had such a hard time at camp." I saw his eyes change back to there normal purple color. " Payson, this is far from over." The seriousness in his eyes made me want to run to the gods and beg that one of them claim me, that maybe this whole thing was a mistake, or maybe even a dream. Sadly no matter how hard I tried, this is who I am and I would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven soon! Should be when Pay is in school. I am going to skip some time so in about two chapters it should be summer and at camp again:) Please reiew thanks:D<strong>

**- Tessa**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dont really have much to say except enjoy, reveiw and all that lovley Jazz:D Oh and check out my new story in Star wars The pursuit begins when this life ends:)**

**Disclaimer: Dont Own PJO:(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Payson_

I tapped my pencil impatiently in the desk. I was sitting in fourth period, bored out of my mind. Math class has always been hard for me, especially now that my teacher is a total ass whole ugh!

" Payson Laocoon, pay attention!" Mr. Dempsey yelled at me. I gave him a death glare. I thought it might be a bad idea for me to go all shadow Erebus on his ass, no matter how much I wanted to.

" Hey Pay." James Lowery whispered from beside me.

" What James?" I flicked my gaze to him. He was quite good looking, actually one of the hottest guys in our school. To bad Nico was way better looking. I sighed, I really needed to stop thinking about him.

" I think me and you need to get together girl." He flashed me that million watt smile that so many girls fell for.

" My name is Payson not girl, and sorry. I actually have feelings for someone else."

" Really?"

" Yes believe it or not there are more guys in this world then you." I smiled at him.

" Wow your seriously a bitch!" His eyes flashed dangerously.

" Yeah I know I am"

" Whore, how could you pass up me?"

" Easy actually." He looked like he wanted to get up and grab ahold of me. I was so not dealing with some over arrogant hot shot. Come on I was the almighty daughter of Nike and granddaughter of Erebus. I could knock him on his ass with one glance.

" James, Payson is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Dempsey said.

" Hmm.. Is there James?"

" No." He said giving me another death glare. I smiled at him and tried to go back to my work, feeling his gaze on me the rest of the class. When the bell rang I was so relieved.

" Payson." James pinned me against a locker, his face inches from mine, " I think we got off on the wrong foot."

" Ummm, I don't think so." I was looking for a way out but he had me barred against any way out.

" Well I will put it this way I want you and I always get what I want." His hand was lightly going up and down my arm.

" Well someone should have taught you the meaning of the word NO!"

" Your such a smart ass, I like that." I could feel his breath on my neck. It made my skin crawl.

" Can you please let me go ass?" Next thing I knew he had his hands around my neck.

" You should learn how to talk to your superiors girl." He was slowly sqeezing me. I seriously thought he was going to kill me. How ironic would that be. A demi god with titan blood dying by the hand of some petty teenage boy.

" My superiors are adults not horney high school boys." I said with the last of my breath.

" I think you should get you grubby hands off of my girlfriend." Nico came sauntering in.

" Your girlfriend ha. I don't think so."

" Well think again buddy." Nico's fist connected with James face with a crack. James let go of me and I slid down the wall trying to catch m breath.

" Come o Pay, its ok now." Nico scooped me up and he shadow traveled. We ended up at camp Half-blood in The Big House.

" I thought he was going to kill me!" People where starting to gather around. Through my tears I could see Annabeth and Percy looking worried.

" You are ok Pay, I promise, he ever touches you again I will kill him!" He had me in his lap and I was wrapped in a ball, crying into his shirt. Probably ruining it with my makeup.

" What the hell happened." Percy was beside me.

" Some high school kid was chocking her against a locker." Nico said.

" Oh my gods!"

" Yeah what a fucking dick!" Nico's voice was loud and hateful.

" Nico take Payson to her cabin, everyone else leave." Chiron had come in through the flood of demi-gods. Within minutes Nico had set me gently on my bed.

" I am so glad we made plans for today Nico."

" Yeah me too Pay." He was laying beside me stocking my very sweaty hair.

" He left marks around your neck."

" I figured, he was squeezing really hard." We layed in silence for awhile. Nico with a far away look, me resting my eyes.

" Pay I would have never forgiven myself if something would have happed to you."

" I know Nico, but it wouldn't have been your fault. James is an ass and doesn't know the meaning of the word NO." His dark gaze fell on me.

" Well he had no right, just promise you will be more careful."

" I promise Nico." He smiled, kissed my forehead and went to leave. " Nico"

" Yeah Pay?"

" Can you stay with me tonight?" I had no idea why, but I felt like I needed him.

" Of course. I would do anything for you Pay."

_Nico_

Nico laid beside Payson watching her chest fall with each breath. Looking at the marks around her neck, purple and bruised, made him want to kill James for ever touching her. She was so beautiful when she slept, he wished he could sleep too, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her pinned to that locker, the breath being squeezed out of her. Gods, he thought, make sure she stays out of trouble please!

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable Nico:) Chapter eight soon:D Review please!<strong>

**- Tessa**


	9. Chapter 8

**last chapter eight didnt seem to go very well so I wrote a new one that I like way better and I hope you do too:) Also Finnally Nico and payson are kinda together anyway enjoy and rate:D**

**Disclaimer: Nope I dont own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Payson_

The walls in the school where smooth and white, like marble. I ran my hand over the shiny surface. Light danced along them, in bright florescent colors. Funny thing was, I was at school. At least that is what I thought. I continued down the hallway, up in my math room. The desks where in rows of six back five across, but the walls where not white, or really any color. The colors seemed to be fading to grey. Weird, I thought as I left the room again.

" Payson." I whipped around to see Nico running towards me. I smiled at him.

" Nico, wh-" My sentence was cut off. Before I even knew what was happening I was being slammed against a wall.

" Let go of me." I screamed trying to fight my assailant.

" You stupid whore." Immediately I knew I was being held by James.

" James please just let me go."

" I cant do that my pretty one," he stocked my face softly making me cringe. His fingers were freezing cold.

" Let her go James." Nico said from somewhere behind us.

" You stay out of this son of Hades." How the hell would James know that? Suddenly I was really scared. James turned back to me, his eyes golden.

" Kronos." I breathed the name.

" Stupid girl. I am not Kronos. He is my father."

" What do you want with me then?"

" I want you to join us, Payson."

" Why would I do that?" I sneered at him, still fully aware that he held all the power in this situation.

" To get revenge on the gods, for punishing those you love and for punishing you. Just for having titan blood." I quickly looked around hoping to see Nico trying to save me, but instead I saw him frozen in a running position. Damnit!

" What have you done to Nico?"

" My father is the titan of time. I simply froze him in time, giving us plenty to talk about your options, my dear."

" What are my options, James?"

" I am so glad you asked. First you can join the titans, and become my queen." He leaned in and kissed my neck softly, making me cringe again. " Or you could perish like the rest of the weakling demi-gods."

" You know what I chose James." Immediately I felt his hands around my neck closing my windpipe again. I tried to scream out, but no one was there. The blackness that came next was a relief to the pain.

" Payson, wake up!" Nico yelled in my ear.

" Where the hell am I?"

" We are in your cabin." Nico brushed the hair out of my face. I smiled up at him realizing that all that was just a dream and I was safe. " Where you having a nightmare?"

" Yeah something like that, but you saved me again."

" I will always save you Pay." My gaze fell on him.

" I know you will." Before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him.

_Nico_

Payson kissed him with a ferocity that even he didn't know she possessed. Within seconds she was straddling him. Her tongue demanded entry and he gave it. Damn she was a good kisser.

" Pay are you sure?" Nico asked breathlessly. Of course he didn't want to stop, but it would be a major dick move if something happened that they would regret.

" I have never been so sure in my life Nico." Without even another second of thought he had rolled her over so that he was on top of her, gazing at her perfect face, amazing purple eyes. This is where he had longed to be since they had met.

* * *

><p><strong>Better or worse then the lats chapter eight? Chapter 9 lets see where this new romance goes shall we;)<strong>

**`Tessa**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so so so sorry I havent updated. I was going to end the story but after noticing all of my followers I decided against it, but that dicision was made in the midist of normal high school drama and all the after math as well, word of advice when your sixteen dont date and eighteen year old with a history of being a player and dont date a smoker either, not fun kissing an ash tray just saying. Anyway I am sorry and I am sorry its so short I will be updating alot quicker now so dont panick and please continue to review I love you all3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Payson_

It had been weeks since the incident. Slowly I regained control of my life and stopped having the terrible nightmares. I was also back in school, but for some reason James hadn't been seen since the incident. Every time I heard someone whisper about it or see people staring at the almost faded bruises my mind went back to the nightmare about him being Kronos's son. My rational brain would say hell no its not possible to have visions or premonitions about people, then my other brain would say well you never thought gods where real either.

"Hey," Nico came up from the parking lot smiling as usual.

"Hey you know you don't still have to pick me up, like a baby."

"Well it is you last day and I want you to be safe. Your dad also told me to take you to camp this afternoon."

"Of course he wants me out of his hair as soon as possible, so I don't bother skank bag mommy."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her, I am sure if she knew about you being a Demi-god she would be nicer." He gave me an encouraging smile. I always thought it was nice of him to encourage me to do the right thing even if we both knew I rarely listened.

"Yeah cause she will know that I will fry her ass with darkness." By now we had reached my house. One of the few perks of living in a small community, the school is only blocks away from most students houses. Nico laughed as he opened the front door. "Yeah that's why."

"I'm just going to go and pack some things and hop in the shower. I will be ready in an hour, hour and a half maybe."

"Ok I will come back for you. I have to go and talk to dad about something anyway." Nico smiled at me before grabbing me and pulling me to him. "You stay safe and don't leave with out me ok?" It was slightly hard for me to answer given the close proximity and all.

"Sure"

"Good" He smiled at me and bent down placing a soft kiss on my lips before shadow traveling to the Underworld. I stood there for a few minutes till feeling his lips on mine, his arms around my waist. Damnit I hated the effect he had on me. We weren't even dating, just the occasional make out session and sweet kisses in private. When we got to camp I really needed to figure out what the hell this was.

_Nico_

He smiled softly as he made his way through the underworld to talk to his dad. Being with Payson always left him feeling this way, even if they weren't anything more then friends. His smile faded as he thought of Maige the daughter of Athena. He couldn't believe he did something so goddamn stupid. Payson would never forgive him.

"Hello son, something on you mind?" Hades looked from his thrown to his son. Nico hadn't even realized he made it to the thrown room already. Nico sent his dark gaze to his father, then to Persephone.

"Persephone, leave me and my son must talk alone." With that she left glaring at Nico.

"I know about Maige, the daughter of Athena, and I must say how did you manage to get one of those brainiaches in bed?" Hades gave his son a smug look knowing his comment would anger him greatly.

"I fucked up, really bad."

"You really didn't think that Payson character would satisfy you?"

"I hoped she would"

"You are a player, just like your old man, you can't change." Hades saw the glint in his sons eyes, the familiar fire that he and Nico both shared and manipulated very well.

"I have to go get Payson," Nico gave his father a hard glare and swiftly shadow traveled.

"She will never forgive you." Hades blurted before Nico departed. Those words echoed through his mind as he waited for Payson.

_Payson_

"How was your visit with your father?" I asked smiling lightly at him.

"Fine." He looked irritated and slightly angry, but I knew better then to pry. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let me grab my bag real quick." When I came back Nico looked incredibly sad. "Are you sure your -" Nico cut me of but smashing his lips against mine, this kiss was a lot less sweet then the last which only bothered me slightly.

"I think we should leave." I pulled away breathlessly.

"Yeah." his expression was that of stone. Which bothered me a lot. I mean if I just made out with you in my kitchen, expecting my dad to walk in any minute then you better be a little bit happy. I gave him a slight glare as I grabbed onto him. Next thing I knew we where at the borders of camp Half Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Goddamnit, just when we thought Nico may have changed:'( oh well lots of drama next chapter! Promise I will update soon and please keep all the lovley reviews going. Thanks so much:)<strong>

**`Tessa**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here is chapter ten, sorry for the long wait. I have acctually been busy for once. This is my first "smut" I guess you would call it, so go easy on me. Its no exactly easy to write lol. Also this was close to the fifth time I wrote this chapter so also go easy on me. There isnt much Maige drama yet Payson still doesnt know. It is mostly about Nico and his conflicting feelings. Enjoy:) Reveiw,follow, and Favorite please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Payson_

Camp Half-Blood still looked exactly the same as it had only months ago. The mere sight of it made me smile. This place was my home especially after the year I had.

" Payson, you're here finally!" Annabeth said as she tackled me in a giant bear hug. "I have missed you so much, we really need to catch up."

"Annabeth I missed you too, and definitely." I returned the hug to her exchanging a warm smile. Annabeth and I were not best friends but more like my older sister being as she was 18 and I was only 16.

" Hey Pay, I missed you." Percy came and wrapped me in a friendly embrace.

" Of course you did." I gave him a sweet smile.

"You better be coming to the beach for the party tonight, everyone knows there is never a party without Pay." He winked one of his gorgeous sea green eyes, earning him a glare from Annabeth and a chuckle from me.

"Of course I will be there, just for you." Annabeth and Percy stayed to chat for a little bit before going off and doing gods know what, leaving me and Nico alone. I turned towards him looking into his dark brown eyes. Something was wrong, I knew him a little to well not to notice.

"What the hell is going on with you Nico?" I asked staring into his dark eyes.

"Nothing lets just get all of your stuff to your cabin, we can talk there ok?"

" Fine." I said picking up my stuff. Within minutes we where in the Nike cabin. It still looked the same other then a layer of fine dust which would need to be cleaned eventually.

"So what is going on?" I asked again. We had migrated to my bed to rest after carrying the millions of pound of stuff I seemed to have. Nico's dark gaze was on mine. Before I even knew what was happening his lips where on mine. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing me to run my fingers threw his silky hair. His tongue licked my lips asking for permission which I granted.

Slowly we lowered ourselves onto the bed. He straddled me before attacking my neck. I moaned softly, Gods he knew how to make me melt.

_Nico_

Nico gazed into Payson's purple eyes. He enjoyed being with her like this, he enjoyed the dominance he had over her and the way just breathing on her neck made her lose track of all thoughts.

Payson was tricky though and before he even knew she was on top of him grinding slowly.

"Damnit Payson." Nico moaned as he tried to regain control.

" Payback ass whole." He smirked, so this was how it was going to be. His hands found the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted up, taking it off and throwing it to the floor. Gods she had such a great body.

"Your turn." Her smirk was cunning as she practically ripped his shirt off. Her Breath caught, he took this opportunity to flip them back over. He slowly ground on top of her, his sex brushing her inner thighs. Her moans drove him crazy as he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere. Nico took in the splendid sight before him, gods she was beautiful he thought for the hundredth time that night. Nico massage her breasts as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, making sure he left no piece of her glorious body unexplored. His hands left her breasts to play with the hem of her shorts.

"Nico.." He couldn't take it he slowly pulled her shorts down. She gave another sexy smile and shimmied them the rest of the way off throwing them.

" Are you trying to kill me?" Nico asked looking from her face to the lacey panties she was wearing.

" Maybe." He didn't let her have this victory for long before he moved her panties to the side and inserted one finger into her moist folds. He pumped in and out before adding a second finger.

"Nico fuck.. Oh my gods." She was practically withering under him. Nico took his thumb and rubbed her clit making her scream in complete pleasure. He knew she couldn't hold on much longer, he could feel her walls already clenching. He added a third finger. She screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm. Just the sound of his name on her tongue was almost enough for him to cum.

_Payson_

His name fell repeatedly from my lips as I rode out my orgasm. We hadn't only been this far once before and that was after a few drinks. All of this "foreplay" felt completely different when you where actually sober. I regained control of myself realizing I was more naked the Nico, which was completely unfair. He was still on top of me kissing my neck. I moved my hands toward his belt and unhooked it. Nico helped me take his pants off leaving him in his Power rangers Boxers.

"Seriously Nico, power rangers?" I laughed at him not able to take his sad face seriously.

"Of course I love the power rangers."

"Well these have definitely got to go then." I pulled the waistband down, with some help from Nico they lay on the ground with the rest of our discarded clothing. I took his very long length in my hands and rubbed slowly up and down. His moans grew as my pace increased.

"Fuck, Payson.." He moaned as he came. We lay there for some time, just staring at each other, only a thin pair of panties between me and him.

" I think we need to get ready for the party," I whispered in his ear.

" Yeah I think so to, I am going to hop in the shower, if that's ok?" He kissed my forehead softly.

" Yeah I think it would be embarrassing to show up to a party with cum all over you just saying." He laughed and lowered his lips to mine. This kiss was gentle and sweet. It completely boggled my mind how he could go from being so aggressive and down right scary to gentle and loving. "Go get in the shower, remember I need to take one too."

"Why don't you just join me. It will make it go faster." He winked at me.

" No thanks Nico." I said realizing all to much that he was still completely naked.

" Suit yourself," He said before disappearing into the bathroom.

_Nico_

Nico stood in the shower, letting the warm water run all over him. He was such a mess, gong from sleeping with Maige to doing all that with Payson. Nico let his head hit the wall with a thud. What the hell was he doing?

He quickly finished his shower. Throwing on a towel on his way out.

"Payson I'm done." He said before realizing she was completely naked in front of him. "Payson where are your clothes?"

"Wherever the hell you threw them, besides what's the point of putting on dirty clothes If I am just going to take them off anyway." She gave him sexy grin.

"Ummm.. I guess it makes sense." He didn't know why he was stuttering so much, he had seen her naked before, but never in this situation. He wasn't pleasuring her and vice versa. This was just so much different.

"Nico please move so I can get in the bathroom."

"Sorry" Nico muttered before moving out of her way. When he heard the water start to run he got dressed, in some extra clothes he always left at Payson's. He sat on her bed, trying to collect his racing thoughts. This was wrong, he was a playboy, he wasn't supposed to feel anything, but Payson had changed all of that. He was in love with her, head over heals in love.

"No" He said to himself, he needed to get out of here. He needed to leave before he did something even more stupid like confess his love or have sex with her. He needed to get out of this before he was in to far, before he had the potential of really being hurt. Nico needed to space himself from Payson, they needed to reestablish their boundaries of friends. He heard the water go off, without thinking he ran out of the cabin and towards the ongoing party.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Nico has made up his mind. Lots of drama in the next chapter and a few new charcters, as well as some reappearences of some old ones. Chapter 11 soon:) <strong>

**`Tessa**


End file.
